


Parcheesi

by welshalbino



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Asexual Arthur Morgan, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshalbino/pseuds/welshalbino
Summary: A one shot from me thinking about Arthur being Ace and how you KNOW Hosea would understand, and Dutch would be flummoxed. Then I started thinking about Young Hosea and how you just KNOW- well. Hosea, Arthur and Dutch talk about S-E-X
Relationships: Bessie Matthews & Hosea Matthews, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 12





	Parcheesi

“You know what Arthur’s like - when has he slept with someone he didn’t know?”

“There was his twenty first,” recalls Dutch triumphantly. “Remember? We went to the posh brothel because we were worried about him.”

Hosea waves a hand dismissively. “He never even met the girl.”

“Sure he did! Remember? She was giving him the eye at dinner the previous night?”

Hosea shakes his head. “Even so, he didn’t sleep with her.”

“ARTHUR!” Their son spills coffee down his shirt as he whips round. “What did Hosea and I get you for your twenty first birthday?”

“Dutch!” he hisses, but to no avail.

“My twenty first?” Arthur hums into his cup, smacking his lips. “You got me that nice hotel room in whatchamacallit.”

“And…?”

“And…?” He frowns, shrugging. “Mary never showed. I drank a lot but I had the best night’s sleep I’d had in… well, ever!”

“Mary? You hadn’t met her then-”

“Well, actually…” The older man tries to wave off the youngster, but he walks closer, joining the conversation. “He had met her, he just hadn’t said anything about it to us-”

“To me, you mean?”

Hosea and Arthur share a look.

“It weren’t anything personal,” drawls Arthur. “We’d met a couple times for drinks, weren’t nothing noteworthy.”

“Well what about the working girl we sent to your room?” demands Dutch in exasperation.

“Working girl?”

“About that-”

“What working girl?”

Both men look at Hosea who is chuckling sheepishly. “What can I say? Her Parcheesi skills were exemplary!”

“Parcheesi?” repeats Dutch dumbfounded. “I paid top dollar for you to play a game of _Parcheesi_?”

“Of course not! That was only the first hour!”

“What you play then?” snorts Arthur. “Blackjack?”

“Don’t be silly, Arthur! She was a professional! And very good at what she did too, I might add.”

“You slept-?” Dutch has removed his hat to comb his hair back in disbelief. “We hired our son a woman, and you take her to bed?”

Arthur pouts thoughtfully. “Weren’t you married at the time?” he asks.

Hosea laughs. “Of course I was!”

“Did she know?”

“Who, Bessie? Course she knew, she was there! I barely got a look in!”

“You’re telling me you got me a hooker for my birthday, and it was Bessie that slept with her?”

“Well, she and I both.”

“Hosea Matthews, you dog,” breathes Dutch as Arthur cracks up again.

“Don’t look at me like that, Van der Linde. We had a very healthy marriage - there wasn’t anything we didn’t try at least once.”

“Nothing?” the youngest repeats before his other father can recover.

“What did you think happened to that fancy candle Susan got you? It took a damn week before it-”

“ENOUGH, HOSEA!” Dutch drags a hand down his face. “Arthur, don’t you have work to do?”


End file.
